Life gets Complicated
by SunnyDrop
Summary: Young Cloudkit, born to Cinnamon and Thunderstrike, has an unusual story. Born with an odd sister, and fun friends, join this little kits adventure to find out why she can speak to StarClan, and what the prophecy means. And, watch as she discovers who Splashheart is, and the biggest secret she was ever told.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to RiverClan

**Hey guys! It's Sundrop! Or if you want something easier, call me Sierra (My good self in my head) or Nikki (My evil self in my head). This is my first story so go easy on me! I'll try and update every other day, but no promises! I started this three weeks into freshman year... silly me! So please bear with me, and remember: REVIEWS = HAPPINESS = CHAPTERS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WARRIORS! Erin Hunter does! (Did you guys know she's four people?)**

Sun blared in the rare cloudless sky. turning the reeds creating the nursery a vibrant shade of crimson.

"Thunderstrike, I'm fine! The kits will wake up soon.

"But Cinnamon, what about Honeykit?

"Shh! She can hear you!"

Cloudkit wriggled. She knew her sisters' name was Honeykit. _Was something wrong with her?_ Cloudkit thought. Her tail quivered. _I'm going to open my eyes today! _Cloudkit's tail started waving in excitement.

"Thunderstrike, come quick! Cloudkit's opening her eyes!" She heard her mother exclaim.

_Yes!_ Cloudkit thought, _I'm opening my eyes! _It was slightly hard, but she managed. She blinked several times, and then starred hard at her mother. Cinnamon used to be a rogue, and when she had joined RiverClan, she kept the name Cinnamon. Even though she thought the name Russetwind was an amazing name. Thunderstrike was there too. She recognized him from her mothers' tale about colors, how yellow and amber looked like. One eye was yellow, and the other was amber. Her mother was russet with white markings on her face, back and tail. Her father was jet black. Nothing else on him. She turned her neck to the left which is where she felt her sister's fur. Then she saw what Thunderstrike was talking about.

Honeykit was... odd. She had opened her eyes as well, and one was... bright blue, the other... was grass green. (A/N I wanted to say black but... SEARCH Venus the cat! It's essential, its what Honeykit looks like)

But that wasn't the shocking part.

Honeykit's face was split down the middle, dead center. Half of it was jet black, and the other was russet. Even her nose was split!

The rest of her was calico. Cloudkit flinched at her sisters' face at first, but then thought her sisters' face was awesome.

"Hi Honeykit!" Cloudkit mewed.

"Hi..." Honeykit looked confused. "Where's Splashheart?"

Cloudkit was confused. Who was Splashheart? She looked at Cinnamon. "Who's Splashheart?" She asked.

"She's a ShadowClan cat..." Cinnamon said. Cloudkit caught a brief look of sadness on her mothers' face... or was that guilt?

"How about you kits meet the Clan?" Thunderstrike suggested. Cloudkit bounded up on wobbly legs, only to fall down again. Honeykit giggled.

"Oh, shush up, fish-face!" Cloudkit teased.

"Nuh-uh, beetle-brain!" Honeykit said, getting up.

"Come one Cloudkit, Honeykit, let's meet the Clan!" Thunderstrike said, nudging CLoudkit to her paws.

"Wait," Cloudkit said, then took a look at her pelt. It was a black ball of fuzz, sticking out at odd angles. She took a glance at her chest. There was a single with spot of fluff right over her heart. _So that's why I'm called Cloudkit! _She thought.

Cloudkit gave herself a quick grooming, and although her pelt wasn't as sleek as Thunderstrike's, she was satisfied.

Padding out after Honeykit and Thunderstrike, she was greeted with what seemed like hundreds of different scents and colors.

"Cloudkit, Honeykit, welcome to RiverClan!"

A sparkling white she-cat with silver-gray eyes padded up the them. I'm Snowfall." she said, warmly. "I'm the Clans' deputy. Here, I'll introduce you two to some others. " She started to walk away to a group of warriors and apprentices sharing tongues.

Snowfall stopped and talked with a tan tabby tom, a ginger-and-russet she-cat, and a calico she-cat.

Snowfall came back with the three warriors on her tail.

"This is Duststorm, Whisperwind, and Emberberry." Snowfall introduced the warriors in order. "Duststorm, Whisperwind, Emeberberry, meet Cloudkit and Honeykit."

Whisperwind and Duststorm flinched at Honeykit at first, but they earned a hiss from the calico warrior Emberberry, so they forced themselves not to look away.

"Welcome to RiverClan, young kits!" Emberberry welcomed warmly. "I'll introduce you to some cat more your age, you need to be hanging around with old-hair-balls like us." Emberberry waved her tail at the others, and herded the kits away.

Cloudkit realized she hadn't said anything to Whisperwind or Duststorm. "U-Umm... Nice too meet you!" Cloudkit called.

"Yeah! See you soon!" They called back. Snowfall waved her tail with a chuckle, and then hurried off to chat with a gray tabby.

Emberberry walked with them to two apprentices, a small silver she-cat and a rather large ginger tom.

"This is Skypaw and Blazepaw. They're only six moons older then you, but six moons isn't much." Emberberry said.

"Hi!" Exclaimed the ginger tom, who must be Blazepaw.

"Cinnamon's kits right?" Skypaw mewed, "Honeykit and..." she trailed off, looking at Cloudkits black pelt.

"Cloudkit." Honeykit supplied.

"Cloudkit?" Skypaw asked. "Shouldn't she be called Nightkit because of her pelt?"

Cloudkit was slightly embarrassed. She licked her white fluff on her chest, catching Skypaw's attention.

"Ohh..." Was all she said.

Blazepaw cuffed Skypaw around the ears. "Sorry for Skypaws nonchalant behavior, she's quite absent minded." he apologized.

"It's fine." Cloudkit said.

"Honeykit! Coudkit! Come meet Rosekit! Then you need a nap!"

Honeykit and Cloudkit turned to where Cinnmon's russet head stuck out from the reeds of the nursery.

But she wasn't tired! Cloudkit frowned. Emberberry had left, and Skypaw was padding to the fresh-kill pile.

"Coming!" Honeykit called. She dashed off, and CLoudkit was about to follow when something yanked on her tail and she turned to see Blazepaw letting go.

"What was that for?" she hissed.

"When you're and apprentice, I want to be the first cat to see you catch a fish." Blazepaw said.

Cloudkit stifled a purr. "You'll be the first cat I come to." she promised.

**Ahh! I finished the first chapter in 45 minutes! That has to be my record. Just so you guys know, I have a general idea what this story will be about, but it will mostly just be my fingers typing whatever fits.**

**I need OCs! Guys help me! Please! Also, if you want your warrior cat to be in this story, leave your warrior name, pelt color, clan and brief description in the reviews! That you all so much for reading! Stay posted, and I'll keep coming back, byez!**

**~Sundrop**


	2. Chapter 2: Snowfall

** I'm back! Woah, I actually uploaded in time... that's a first... I'm sick today :( I blame it on Jessica... (Sorry I meant to type Jessica not Nikki last time!) I'm having so many typos too... XD anyway, onto the story!**

*6 moons later*

Rosekit giggled. Honeykit got up, out of the small pool the queens drank from, with the small soaked moss ball on her nose.

"Nice throw Cloudkit!" Rosekit giggled.

"Whoops, sorry Honeykit!" Cloudkit apologized. She wadded over to where Honeykit was struggling to keep the moss afloat.

"It's okay!" Honeykit replied. "Just help!" Cloudkit took the moss ball and whisked it toward Rosekit.

Honeykit and Cloudkit then wadded out of the surprisingly deep pool.

Honeykit sat down and started grooming the water out of her pelt. Rosekit said she was getting a fish from the pile, so she left.

Cloudkit sat down and started grooming herself, getting the water out of her fur. Once she was half-way done, she felt another tongue on a scrap of fur behind her ears she was struggling to reach for a while.

Cloudkit jumped, the hesitantly turned her head. Blazepaw was grooming her patch of fur behind her ears.

She relaxed and continued grooming herself with Blazepaw.

Soon after they had finished, Honeykit came running towards them, and skid to a fast stop nose-to-nose with Cloudkit. "Spray... Spraystar wants us to be apprentices!" Honeykit squealed in excitement.

"What? Are you kidding?" Cloudkit exclaimed. Excitement was pulsing through her as Honeykit shook her head.

"Blazepaw, I'll see you soon!" Cloudkit called.

"Don't forget your promise!" He called as she dashed off, just hearing Spraystar's words to start the gathering. "All cats old-enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath River-rock for a Clan meeting!"

_Promise? _Cloudkit thought. _I promised Blazepaw..._

_-FLASHBACK- _

_"Coming!" Honeykit called. She dashed off, and Cloudkit was about to follow when something yanked on her tail and she turned to see Blazepaw letting go._

_"What was that for?" she hissed._

_"When you're and apprentice, I want to be the first cat to see you catch a fish." Blazepaw said._

_Cloudkit stifled a purr. "You'll be the first cat I come to." she promised._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Cloudkitand Honeykit paused in front of the River-rack, staring at the intimidating high peak. Rosekit had joined them at some point, but she stayed beside her mother, Shimmerstream, as she looked at Spraystar on top of the tip of River-rock.

The River-rock was a big stone edged in the ground. It's tip was quite sharp, and there was a small crack in the rock, witch lead to a cave inside where Spraystar and her mate slept. River-rock was named after the small stream that ran around the base, a way of keeping out cats afraid to get their paws wet.

The rest of the Clan had joined around them. Cloudkit spotted Thunderstrike standing beside Cinnamon, who waved her tail, pride gleaming in her sea-green eyes.

"Rosekit, Honeykit, Cloudkit, come forward." Spraystar instructed. Cloudkit tentatively stared walking towards the base of the stream. _Please, StarClan, don't let me fall! _

"Rosekit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Rosepaw until you receive your Warrior name." Spraystar stated as the peach-colored kit tried not to tremble. "Duskpool, you have shown those other Clans what RiverClan prides us on. Duskpool shall be your mentor."

Duskpool, a wise but playful young blue-gray tom, stepped up and touched noses with Rosepaw.

"Honeykit, from this moment on you shall be known as Honeypaw until you receive your warrior name." Spraystar continued. "Birdsong, you are a skillful warrior. Birdsong shall be your mentor."

Cloudkit tingled with excitement. Spraystar was going to announce Cloudkit a apprentice next! Who would be her mentor? Patchfur? Willowstripe? Applefrost?

"Cloudkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Cloudpaw until you receive your warrior name." Spraystar looked around the clearing with a searching gaze. "Snowfall, you are a loyal deputy. Snowfall shall be your mentor."

**Another chappie done! I hope you guys like it. I'm still desperate for OCs! I went for more of a cliff hanger ending there... And guess what?**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Would you have chosen Snowfall or Emberberry for Cloudpaw's mentor? Also, how would your OC react to being made an apprentice?**

**until next time! **

**~Sundrop**


	3. Chapter 3: Mates

**Hey guys! I'm back! Still sick... =( I keep sneezing. Annnnd... I also finished Geek Charming just now. At 11:22 PM... o.o SO anyways, I think I'll continue with the Question of The Day thingyys if you want, and remember: REVIEWS = HAPPINESS = CHAPTERS**

Snowfall came up to the base of the stream, and stood beside Cloudpaw to touch noses. Cloudpaw hesitated at first, unsure what to do, until Snowfall leaned in and touched her nose.

_I'm finally an apprentice! _Cloudpaw thought. Spraystar had disbanded the Clan after they had finished calling her name.

"Cloudpaw, how about we go on a tour of the forest?" Snowfall suggested.

"Can we do it a bit later?" Cloudpaw asked the sparkling white warrior. "When I was younger I promised Blazepaw he'd be the first cat to see me catch a fish." she explained.

"I guess we can, can't leave your mate waiting can we?" Snowfall said teasingly.

"He's not my mate!" Cloudpaw said, her fur getting fluffed up in embarrassment. "He's a good friend."

"Did you know he's my son?" Snowfall mused. "Skypaw is my daughter too. Redclaw is his father."

"Wh-at?" Cloudpaw said, disbelievingly. "No way."

"It's true." Snowfall chuckled.

"But- I mean, your so young!" Cloudpaw exclaimed. "Weren't you made a warrior 8 moons ago?"

"Yes, I was. Redclaw and I where expecting kits nine moons into apprenticeship. I had Blazepaw and Skypaw after a moon of being made a warrior." Snowfall smiled at the memory. "Best/worst nine moons of my life."

"Woah..." Cloudpaw sat down, thinking. Blazepaw wasn't much older then her then, a moon at the most.

"Now go one, we can't leave Blazepaw waiting." Snowfall nudged Cloudpaw to her paws, much like her father did when she was a kit.

"Yeah, see you soon, Snowfall!" Cloudpaw said, lightly trotting away. Stopping in the center of the clearing, she realized she didn't even know where Blazepaw was. She looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of the familiar bright ginger pelt.

"Boo."

Cloudpaw jumped hard. She whipped around and found herself nose-to-nose with Blazepaw. "For StarClan's sake! Blazepaw, you scared the living fish outta me!"

"Aww, I know you don't hate me." Blazepaw teased, and licked her head affectionately.

"Oh shut up." Cloudpaw muttered and cuffed his ear softly.

"Ow, that hurts Cloudpaw!" Blazepaw said with a fake pained voice.

"Do you want to see catch a fish or not?" Cloudpaw murmured.

"Honestly, I'd rather do something else. But I don't want to disappoint you."

"Blazepaw!" Cloudpaw said, shocked and amused at the same time.

"Alright! Let's go see you catch a fish!"

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short, schools been catching up to me and relatives came over today too, plus, Jessica is still making me sick! Gah!**

**Another cliff hanger ending today, but don't worry, you'll know what happens next soon! **

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: How would your OC react to Blazepaw being Snowfall'a kit, and how would you react to Blazepaw's teasing?**

**And if you still want to be in this story, leave it in the reviews! Pelt colour, brief personality, clan and well… name! **

**Until next time,**

**xoxo**

**~Sundrop**


	4. Chapter 4: Sunstripe

**Ahhh! Chapter four! I love you guys so much I couldn't help myself but write another chapter. =)**

**Also, shoutout to my buddy luckystar9854 who is my bestie since grade 1!**

**Robinwing: Aww, thank you!**

**Blackheart: Thanks so much! Whats the warrior name for her?**

**Spottedpaw: I'll try and include that without an Edward-Jacob thing going on...**

**luckystar9854: Hi JJ...**

**Yippee, more OCs! Thanks guys, it means a lot, and four reviews! (I know that's not much for some people but, I didn't think I would get so many in such a little time!) So anyways, onto the story! And remember: REVIEWS = HAPPINESS = CHAPTERS!**

Cloudpaw looked amused. She and Blazepaw had stood up, and Bravepaw had started talking about his mentor, Robinwing, a she-cat with countless shades of ginger and brown eyes.

"She's actually really shy, but she's also quite mysterious. She has no idea what her past as a kit was like, and then ran away from ThunderClan and RiverClan took her in." Blazepaw had told her. "The only problem is, every time we'd go hunting and I'd get too close to the twoleg place, she'd haul me away." he had said, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "She-"

"Is standing right behind you and is reminding you to clean the elder's bedding."

Blazepaw jumped, then slowly turned around and faced the ginger she-cat. "Yes, Robinwing..."

"And.. uh... hi, Cloudpaw." Robinwing murmured in her direction.

"Hi!" Cloudpaw said, and Robinwing turned around but nodded in acknowledgement as she started walking away.

"Okayy, I'll do the elders' bedding _after _you catch a fish!" Blazepaw said, and then flicked her ear while starting to prance towards the exit of the camp.

"Hey, wait up!" Cloudpaw said, running to catch up with Blazepaw. "My legs are shorter then yours!"

Blazepaw ignored her. "We can go to the River-stones, the lake, or the Birds' Stream, where do you want to go?" Blazepaw offered.

"I don't know! I haven't been outside before... Woah." Cloudpaw looked around, just noticing how beautiful her surroundings where.

There was a long meadow with lush green grass, and a few different kinds of trees scattered around. To one side, there was a small pond with some shrubs and flowers along the edges, on the other side, there where a bunch of rock in the ground, with cracks all around each individual one. A little further off, she could hear the faint _woosh _of the lake.

"Going fishing?"

Cloudpaw slowly turned around and saw a lithe silver she-cat with white paws. Behind her was a big black tom with gray streaks and a smaller golden she-cat with deep orange eyes.

"I'm Silverleaf. This is Dawnpaw and Luridwind." said the silver she-cat. The black tom with gray streaks who must had been Luridwind, stepped forward and looked her over, murmuring things.

"Good structure... well-fed... sleek pelt... but short legs..." Then he spoke. "Nice to meet you Cloudpaw. This is my daughter, Dawnpaw. I also have two sons, Daypaw and Nightpaw. Who, I'm sure, you'll meet later tonight." "He had a strong, firm voice, but it was also kind.

"U-Umm, yes, sir." Stuttered Cloudpaw.

"Call me Luridwind."

"Yes, Luridwind." Cloudpaw corrected herself.

"I'm Dawnpaw." The golden she-cat with deep orange eyes stepped forward. "And I will be the best warrior in the whole Clan, so beware. Got it?"

"Got it." Cloudpaw confirmed.

"Now now, Dawnpaw. Why don't you get Daypaw and go hunt." Silverleaf meowed.

"Hmph." Dawnpaw stuck up her tail and left.

"You must forgive her, she wants to prove to Sunstrpie that she will be the best warrior." Silverleaf said.

Sunstripe? She had never heard that name before, when Cinnamon had told her everyone in RiverClan. "Whos Sunstripe?" Cloudpaw asked without thinking.

It was Luridwind who answered. "Sunstripe is Dawnpaw's mother. She… Uh… she died. She died giving birth to her and her brothers'."

**Another cliff hanger! I'm introducing a few other of you guys' OCs in chapter five, dont worry! =D**

**Lucky me, I have all you guys reading this! Every time I get a review it makes me smile!**

**ill see you soon!**

**xoxo**

**~Sundrop**


	5. Chapter 5: Fishing

**Hey guys! OMG 10 reviews! I'm actually not faking, one of my traits in easily impressed... XD if you haven't already, go on youtube and serch: Hunter Hays - I Want Crazy its AWEEEESOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I was listening to it the whole time I was typing this... o.o I think I'll add a little bit more Blazepaw x Cloudpaw fluff in this... And... HEY! You guys didn't answer my question of the day! :( ouch...**

**Anywho:**

**Luckystar9854: Umm... Snowfall is deputy in RiverClan, and if Snowheart is deputy of WindClan, then it will be Snowstar of RiverClan and Snowstar of WindClan... Can I change the name a little? Into... umm... Flakeheart maybe?**

**Dawnflare: OMG! Thank you sooooooo much!**

**Blackheart: Thanks!**

**Robinwing: Seems like I'm not the only funny person here! I wont, not until it ends at least. (That wont be for a while, don't worry) **

**And now... ONTO THE STORY!**

"Oh, I'm sorry... I-I didn't know..." Cloudpaw apologized quickly. She felt a ginger tail drape over her shoulders, and Blazepaw nuzzled her, murmuring something like; it's okay, don't feel bad about it.

"I... It's fine." Luridwind said. He looked like he wanted to say more, but then gave a brisk nod to Silverleaf.

"See you, Blazepaw, Cloudpaw. I expect I'll see you soon." Soon after, they two apprentices where left with Silverleaf.

"Alright, you two. I want you back by sun-fall, when Robinwing, Luridwind, Duskpool, Birdsong, a few others and I, are taking out the apprentices for a tour. Hopefully Maplebelly will have her kits while we're gone." Silverleaf instructed. Cloudpaw tried to rape her head around everything she had said.

"Got it. See you soon, Silverleaf!" Cloudpaw mewed, and turned to face Blazepaw.

"Let's go. And I want you to teach me how first." Cloudpaw said, before adding. "So _I _don't become a fish."

Blazepaw laughed, and herded her off. "Let's go to the River-stones." Blazepaw suggested, jutting his head at the pool of stones.

"I'll race you!" Cloudpaw said, running of at top speed.

"Hey! No fair, you got a head start!" she heard Blazepaw yell. As the River-stones came much closer, Cloudpaw heard a pair of paws thundering on the ground behind her, then Blazepaw pulled up beside her, his ears where plastered down with speed, and a feeling Cloudpaw could only describe as liveliness shining in his eyes the color of pools of water. Cloudpaw started pushing herself a little more, but Blazepaw started pulling ahead. Soon he was a tail length ahead of her, and when they had arrived he had reached a fox-length. Cloudpaw laid down on her side, panting.

"I won!" Blazepaw announced.

"Clearly, Captain Obvious." Cloudpaw huffed. "Okay, so how _do_ you catch a fish?"

Blazepaw padded up to one of the rather large cracks in the rocks, and beckoned her over. She followed. "You don't want to let your shadow fall on the water it'll startle the fish. Then you want to focus your gaze on one fish, and do this!" Blazepaw flashed a russet paw in the cool water, breaking the glass-like surface and bringing out a fish as big as her head. He killed it by giving it a quick nip to the neck. "Like so."

"Oh-Kay..." Cloudpaw muttered. Then she took a deep breath. "I can do this." She swiped a paw in the water, feeling the cold only for a second before bringing out her paw again, with a rainbow fish hooked on her claw. She let it flop down beside her and Blazepaw, and it started flopping every where. "Kill it!" Blazepaw mewed. Quickly she dipped down and nipped its neck, feeling and hearing the light _snap! _of bone.

"That was amazing Cloudpaw!" Blazepaw exclaimed. Cloudpaw looked at him, and for the first time, felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in her chest under her patch of white fur, in her heart.

"Thanks." Cloudpaw mewed.

"Wait, let me correct myself, that wasn't amazing."

Cloudpaw felt her heart sink into her stomach at these words.

"_You're_ amazing."

Cloudpaw blinked at the ginger tom. His russet paws where wet like hers. And then it sunk in.

She had caught her first fish.

**AIII! CHAPPIE 5! Sorry this one was shorter, I had a deadline... 0.o**

**Yes, I know what your thinking, I do have a life! Alright, and now I expect you guys to answer this one: QUESTION OF THE DAY: What would you say the fuzzy feeling Cloudpaw is feeling is? And, How would your OC feel after catching their first fish?**

**Until next time!**

**xoxo**

**~Sundrop**


	6. Chapter 6: Meet RiverClan

**Hey guys. This chapter should have been up a few days ago, but I went through a depressing phase constantly listening to This is Halloween and If they knew over and over and over... But my best guy friend (You're amazing, West!) made me come over and prescribed me with Ginger Ale, cookies, and a shitload of movies (and his a- *Sierra muffles my mouth and whispers something* and him is what I meant to say!) so I'm okay now! =D**

**Robinwing: I did not expect that...**

**Luckystar9854: Very detailed JJ, very detailed.**

**Jaysong: Yes, you have taken the privilege, welcome to RiverClan Cherrypaw!**

**Dawnflare: Lol, I loved Nightpaw's reaction!**

**guest: Blazepaw is the most likely to dance in the shower. if they get together wait and see! Also, the snitch in the relationship? (I know this guy)**

**Sorry if I left out any of yous, but in my defence, I've been hopelessly love-sick.**

**and REMEMBER: REVIEWS = HAPPINESS = CHAPTERS**

**Also, this isn't an official chapter, I just put up the riverclan cats this time... *coughimsolazyontheweekendcough***

_**RiverClan**_

_**Leader- Spraystar - light silver-blue she-cat with bright blue eyes**_

_**Deputy - Snowfall - pure white she-cat with silver-gray eyes**_

_**Apprentice - Cloudpaw**_

_**Medicine Cat - Icestream - tortoiseshell she-cat with icy blue eyes**_

_**apprentice - Cherrypaw**_

_**Warriors:**_

_**Thunderstrike - jet black tom with one amber eye and one yellow eye**_

_**Cinnamon - russet she-cat with white markings on back, face and tail (former rogue)**_

_**Robinwing - she-cat with multiple shades of ginger in her pelt **_

_**Apprentice - Blazepaw**_

_**Duskpool - dusky gray tom with violet eyes**_

_**Apprentice - Rosepaw**_

_**Birdsong - chatty light brown she-cat**_

_**Apprentice - Honeypaw**_

_**Dewsparkle - honey coloured she-cat**_

_**Luridwind - black tom with gray streaks**_

_**Apprentice - Skypaw**_

_**Silverleaf - silver she-cat with white paws**_

_**Apprentice - Dawnpaw**_

_**Rustytail - tabby she-cat with a ginger tail **_

_**West - ginger-yellow tom with eyes like the sky (this one if for West! Your awesome! This is also Cinnamons brother)**_

_**Redclaw - red-russet tom with one brown paw **_

_**Mistsong - misty gray-purple she-cat**_

_**Patchfur - black and white tom**_

_**Apprentice - Nightpaw**_

_**Lightningclaw - black tom with yellow eyes and a ginger paw**_

**_Apprentice - Daypaw_**

**_Shimmerstream - cream she-cat with stream blue eyes and a white tail_**

**_Emberberry - calico she-cat_**

**_Duststorm - tan tabby tom_**

**_Whisperwind - russet and white she-cat_**

**_Smokepuff - gray tabby tom with amber eyes_**

**_Briarwind - tabby she cat with a distinctive white chest and paws and anber and blue swirled eyes_**

**_Apprentice - Mintpaw_**

**_APRENTICES_**

**_Cloudpaw - black she-cat with a white spot of fluff over her heart and stormy gray eyes_**

**_Honeypaw - Calico she-cat with her face split down the middle half russet and half black with a green eye and a blue eye_**

**_Blazepaw - bright ginger tom with russet paws and white streaks down back with eyes like pools of water_**

**_Skypaw - lithe silver-blue she-cat with sky blue eyes_**

**_Nightpaw - black tom with gray streaks with a blue eye_**

**_Daypaw - a ginger brown mixed tom with blue eyes_**

**_Dawnpaw - golden she-cat with deep orange eyes_**

**_Cherrypaw - golden-red she-cat (medicine cat apprentice)_**

**_Mintpaw - sea green and white swirled she-cat with minty blue eyes_**

**_QUEENS_**

**_Maplebelly - ginger-cream she-cat (expecting Patchfur's kits)_**

**_ELDERS_**

**_Burtail - brown tom mixed with russet_**

**_Sunstream - cream she-cat with sea-green eyes_**

**_CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS_**

**_Ari - cherry red she-cat_**

**_Lyll - tan tabby tom_**

**_Jesse - blond she-cat_**

**_Guys, thaT's RiverClan! Sorry for the lack of chapters, I promise next one will be uploaded by Monday! QUESTION OF THE DAY: What tactic would you use to catch your fish? And should Blazepaw and Cloudpaw get together?_**

**_xoxo_**

**_~Sundrop_**


	7. Chapter 7: Ari, Jesse, and Lyll

**Hey guys! The OFFICIAL chapter six! =D And yeah, I'm perfectly fine know. **

**Lurid/Dawn: Okay, I shall keep that in-mind. Also, I only know that Maplebelly has 4 kits and 1 will be named Sparrowkit, I was thinking to do birds: Hawkkit, Eaglekit, Falconkit, and Sparrowkit. But I'm open to ideas!**

**Robinwing: Lol, nice.**

**Jaysong: Don't worry, I'm doing it! Cherrypaw will be in this chappie.**

**This is how Sundrop would have attacked (Sunpaw at the time): ****_Sunpaw slowly leaned over the water as her mentor, Dogeyes, watched her every move. Sunpaw hated how her amber, russet and cream pelt stuck out so much over the water. But, the minute she saw a small silver fish, she flashed out a white paw and caught it, flicking it in the air and slitting its throat. It was dead before it hit the stone._**

**Anywho: Onto the story!**

Cloudpaw stared at the big blond cat standing in front of her. Blazepaw had suggested that they hide their fish in a small crevice etched in a stone, so that they could get them later on. Cloudpaw agreed and followed Blazepaw away from the River-stones. She wanted to see the lake!

"You'll be amazed. Honestly." Blazepaw had promised her. The two apprentices had walked half-way when three cats had jumped from a willow tree and landed in front of them. That was how she had arrived in this position.

The blond cat loomed over her, a cherry-red she-cat and a tan tabby tom that looked surprisingly like Duststorm stood behind her.

"What have we get here?" The blond spoke.

"Seems like they recently caught fish. Where are they, hm?" the tan tabby asked.

"Jesse, Lyll, calm down. They're just kits." said the cherry-red she-cat.

"They're big for kits." the blond said. Cloudpaw figured she was Jesse.

"Maybe their some of them forest cats?" Lyll, the tan tabby, said. "The ones who gave me this." he ran a paw over a torn ear.

Blazepaw fluffed up his fur and stepped in front of Cloudpaw defensively.

Lyll stepped up and sniffed at Cloudpaw. Blazepaw lashed out a paw, with his claws unsheathed. The caught Lyll over his eye, and thin trickle of blood ran over his left eye.

"Don't touch her, fish-face." Blazepaw hissed menacingly.

Lyll scowled, and unsheathed rather large hooked claws. "Look at that, we caught two love-birds."

"Blazepaw," I whispered into his ear. "don't. We're out-numbered." but she didn't have to say that. The cherry-red she-cat stepped in front of the apprentices as Jesse watched amused.

"Enough, Lyll." she hissed. "Leave them be."

"Out of the way, Ari." Lyll hissed between his teeth.

Ari had her paw firmly planted. "They didn't do anything."

"They're forest cats!" Lyll spat. "They almost killed you! How could you defend them?"

"They're kits! They didn't have anything to do with it!'' Ari said, flexing her claws that where hooked just like Lyll's.

Then Jesse stood up and padded between the two cats. "That's enough. Both of you." she said. Cloudpaw found herself admiring the blond cat's courage. Lyll backed down, but Ari stood there and faced Jesse with fire in her eyes.

Cloudpaw just noticed the resemblance of the three cats. They had similar bone structures and hooked claws, with long tails and similar coloring.

_They're littermates! _Cloudpaw thought.

"Jesse, I'm sick of this! This isn't even our territory, and yet we ambush cats? What kind of life is this?" Ari demanded.

"The live our mother chose for us." Jesse replied. Cloudpaw could tell she was struggling to keep calm.

"Well maybe the life our mother chose for use isn't the life I want to live." Ari spat, and turned towards Blazepaw and Cloudpaw. "Where do you kits live?"

"We-" Cloudpaw started, but she was cut off by Blazepaw.

"Why should we tell you?" he hissed.

"I rather your life then this one." Ari stated.

"Follow me." Cloudpaw said, shooting Blazepaw a stern gaze.

He sighed, but gave in. Ari looked one last time at her siblings, who both looked like they could kill.

"Maybe I'll see you again sometime, Jesse, Lyll." she then turned and looked at Jesse, who was struggling between holding back tears and holding back her rage. "Take care of him, Jesse. Make sure that wound doesn't open again. I'll see you." Ari murmured. Jesse nodded, water shining in her eyes. (A/N I know cats can't cry, but for StarClan's sake, lets use our imagination)

Ari turned back towards Blazepaw and Cloudpaw, then nodded. Cloudpaw started bounding towards River-stones to pick up their fish. After, Cloudpaw let Blazepaw lead them back to camp.

They pushed through the gorse bush and laid the fish at the fresh-kill pile. The presence of Ari had started to arouse murmuring and suspicious glances from the other cats. Soon Cinnamon rushed out of the warriors den, closely trailed by Icestream, RiverClan's medicine cat, and Cherrypaw, Icestream's apprentice.

"Thank StarClan your safe! When it passed sun-high, we started getting worried." Cinnamon exclaimed. "Are you okay?" she started sniffing her daughter's fur.

"I'm sure she's fine." Icestream mewed. But that's when a wide-eyed Cherrypaw took a step from behind Icestream, and blankly stared at Ari.

"Mother?"

**ANOTHER CLIFFEE! Chapter six is finally up! Also, thanks to West for the help with my personal problems and with this chappie. (He helped me write some of it) QUESTION OF THE DAY: What would your OC have done with the three loners? And, how would your OC react to Ari joining RiverClan?**

**Until next time!**

**xoxo**

**~Sundrop**


	8. Chapter 8: Ari's Joining

**Hey ya'lls! If your wondering, no I'm not western. Actually, I just wondered what you think I look like... leave it in the reviews? Anyways, you can call me Ari, it's mah nick-name. Also, I have two polls open for Rosepaw's warrior name and Cloudpaw's warrior name! And if you want me to do a special interview with two characters, you guys choose them, and you guys ask the questions!**

**So Where did we leave off? Oh right!**

**Silverleaf of RavenClan: No, actually I haven't... hmm. I'll go check it out.**

**Luckystar9854: I'll text you an explanation.**

**Dawn: Lol, love your replies! **

**Robinwing: AHHH! DEMON!**

**Jaysong: I hope you like that little twist! **

**Hey guys, also I thought of the name Ari for the story BEFORE it became my nick-name. And who knows, will this be the last time we see Jesse and Lyll? And actually, I based Jesse off Niki's evil self in the TV show HEROES. Check it out! And also check out the song 'Royals' by Lorde.**

**Anywho, onto the story!**

"Sherri?" Ari mewed. "Is that you?"

"I'm called Cherrypaw now, Ari." Cherrypaw mewed cautiously.

Cloudpaw just stared. Ari? Cherrypaw? He head spun at the thought. Blazepaw had come up to her at some point and twined his tail with hers.

"We should tell Spraystar." Blazepaw whispered encouragingly. "Don't worry about them, Cherrypaw can sort herself out. She has Mintpaw."

As if it where Blazepaw's trigger word, Ari asked another question. "Is Mindy here too?"

"She's Mintpaw now, mother." Cherrypaw answered, slightly proud.

Ari breathed out and murmured something that sounded like; 'oh Heavens, all these names...'

"Come on, Cloudpaw lets go tell Spraystar." Blazepaw breathed into her ear. Cloudpaw didn't know if it was his influence or her will to leave the mother and daughter, but she followed Blazepaw to the River-rock. She pushed her way past the lichen that hung over the entrance. It lead to a rather large cave. There where two nest's made of moss at one end, lined with goose feathers. The small stream that ran outside the River-rock lead into the cave on the opposite side of the nests', and it had created a small pond. There where also herbs in holes dug into the ground, covered by ferns. On the wall, where fish scales. From all kinds of fish. They rested on rough points in the wall where small chunks of stone jutted out.

The silver-blue leader was in her nest, washing herself with a gray tabby who went by the name Smokepuff. He was also Spraystar's mate.

Spraystar lifted her neck and looked at the two apprentices. "Yes, Cloudpaw, Blazepaw. What is it?"

Cloudpaw opened her mouth to say something, but Blazepaw beat her to it. "A rogue. She goes by the name Ari. Cloudpaw and I ran into some trouble on the way to the lake." Blazepaw told her what happened. "So the rogue, Ari, is in the camp. She wishes to join RiverClan."

Smokepuff gave a _mrrow _of disapproval. "We don't need more mouths to feed, with Leaf-Bare on the way."

"Hush now, Smokepuff." Spraystar shushed her mate. "Another mouth to feed could feed two others. I'll call a Clan meeting." Spraystar rose to her paws, closely trailed by Smokepuff.

Blazepaw turned, but licked Cloudpaw's shoulder encouragingly. Cloudpaw felt that warm fuzzy feeling in her heart again, but this time is was... what was the word? Bigger?

The two apprentices stepped into the clearing and stood beside Ari. The cherry-red she-cat was staring at Spraystar. Cloudpaw realized she was noticing Spraystar majestic pose on top of the giant rock.

"Cats of RiverClan! Join beneath River-rock for a Clan meeting!" the silver-blue she-cat announced. Soon cats started pouring out of dens, and from outside. Excited murmuring and anxious glances where shared as Spraystar began to speak yet again. "We have a new member of RiverClan today! Ari, step forward."

Ari gazed up at the intimidating high peak of the River-rock, and didn't budge. Cloudpaw nudged her. "Go one, it won't bite." she murmured. Once Ari left, the warm feeling of Blazepaw's fur disappeared, and she felt suddenly cold.

Ari raised herself gracefully. Sitting down beside the stream, Spraystar continued. "This cat has given up her life of a rogue and has decided to join RiverClan! Ari, until you receive your warrior name you shall be called Airpaw. West!" Spraystar addressed the ginger-yellow tom. "You where once also a rogue, but you have proven yourself a true RiverClan warrior. I expect you to tech these to your apprentice."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cherrypaw turn away, and headed into the medicine cat den. _What is she doing?_

"Airpaw! Airpaw!" The cats chanted, breaking her chain of thought. West, Cinnamon's brother, stepped up to Airpaw. They where probably the same age, but West was quite larger then her. He touched noses with the young apprentice then murmured something probably only Cloudpaw heard.

"Welcome to RiverClan, Airpaw."

**Here's chapter seven! Or eight... uh, one of the two! And GUESS WHAT! I officially have a Deviantart account. You know what that means! Drawings of the characters! QUESTION OF THE DAY: What do you think Cherrypaw is doing? And where is Blazepaw?**

**Until next time!**

**xoxo**

**~Sundrop**


	9. Chapter 9: The Gathering

**Hey guys, sorry I'm uploading last minute. I've been busy, plus I just spent 15+ minutes in my room listening to 'Sparks' by Coldplay...**

**Willowdream of ForestClan: I've actually thought of that! Love your name BTW**

**Jaysong: Ah! Sorry I'm updating late! Tots my fault! And thank you! Your awesome!**

**Dawn: Cloudheart is my personal favorite, and I also thought of Rosetear for Rosepaw. BTW she is a cream-and tan she-cat with rose-colored eyes. And write to your hearts content! The more the merrier. **

**Robinwing: That was sweet. Did you take that off facebook? Because I saw something like that on FB... o.o**

**Luckystar9854: My name for Diviantart (Don't know how to spell it...) shall be at the end**

**Also, guys, I said there is a poll for the names! Lol, but thank you 4 the names in the reviews. Anywho...**

**ONTO THE STORY:**

Cloudpaw huffed. After Airpaw had gone to see where Mintpaw was, Cloudpaw was left alone. She tried searching for Honeypaw, but a warrior named Dewsparkle had told her that her sister had gone hunting with Daypaw, and Skypaw.

Cloudpaw looked around the camp for something to do. Snowfall stepped up to her, and noticed how she looked.

"You alright?" asked the pure white warrior.

"Fine." replied Cloudpaw beginning to turn away.

Snowfall trotted to catch up with her. "Need to talk about anything?"

"I said I'm _fine." _Cloudpaw said, with a little to much force.

"Something has you in a foul mood." Snowfall persisted. She sounded so much like her mother... Cloudpaw to run, trying to escape her mentor's motherly voice.

"Fine then. Take me to the Gathering. " Cloudpaw said, realizing she had already ventured half-way through the territory.

"I... I'll talk to Spraystar about it." Snowfall promised. She turned from the black apprentice and headed back towards camp.

Cloudpaw felt lonely again. She thought of Honeypaw felt something warm but violent in her heart. What was it? Anger? No, it was jealousy. She shook her head and headed back to camp.

*Some time later*

Before the moon reached its highest peak when they had to leave for the Gathering, Spraystar had announced who would be going.

"I will take Snowfall, Dewsparkle, Redclaw, Patchfur, Cinnamon, West, Thunderstrike, Duskpool, Birdsong, Robinwing, Icestream, Cherrypaw, Mintpaw, Airpaw, Cloudpaw, Honeypaw and Daypaw." Spaystar announced. "Oh, and Icestream, and Smokepuff."

So now, Cloudpaw was standing beside her sister for the Gathering.

"I can't wait! Who do you think we'll see?" Honeypaw said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Maybe we'll see Rockfang?" Cloudpaw suggested. Cinnamon had told her stories about the old brown tom. Rockfang had saved WindClan from a battle against and alliance between foxes and a badger. Cinnamon had told her how he was and apprentice when she had jumped onto the badger's muzzle, and attacked the fox at the same time.

_"I was still a rogue at the time." Cinnamon had said. "Rockpaw turned from Fallingstone and ran strait at the badger. He jumped on the badger's muzzle, and turned himself around. The badger tried to throw him off, but then he started to attacked the fox, clawing at his eyes, he made the fox blind and it ran off, screeching in pain. The badger was still trying to shake him of, but Rockpaw held on with all his might, and started to claw at the beast's back. It screeched but wouldn't give in. When the badger didn't move Rockpaw had a split second chance and bit of the badger's tail. The earned the name Rockfang after the teeth he used to send the badger away for good."_

Spraystar called together the cats she had chosen and they set off. Honeypaw was chattering about what would happen at the Gathering the whole way. When the cats crossed the border with ShadowClan, Cloudpaw couldn't help but feel uneasy even with the truce.

Once they arrived at the meeting place, Cloudpaw was amazed. There were so many cats there. She smelled the smell of rabbits and wind, and she guessed that it was WindClan. She also smelled something like frogs and swamp. ShadowClan was there too.

There was a rather large clearing with a giant Mahogany tree and a boulder that was made out of red stone. It smelled funny, but Cloudpaw guessed that was just the Clan scented meshed together. A large gray and black tom and a tabby and white she-cat where sitting on top of the red boulder, and Spraystar joined them.

"Stripestar and Fogstar." she whispered. She didn't know Clan leaders could look so scary! Fogstar had a scar over his eye, and Stripestar had odd marking on her back from a battle.

She was soon distracted, though, when a light gray-blue, silver and white she-cat started padding towards her and Honeypaw from the mass of ShadowClan cats. She stopped in front of the sisters and bent down, then smiled sadly.

"Hello, beautiful apprentices." she said sadly, but with a hint of hope. "I'm Splashheart of ShadowClan."

**I knew I didn't forget about Splashheart! You guys shouldn't either, she plays an important part in this story. **

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Make up a mini story of what your OC would feel like at their first gathering. And, who do you think Splashheart is?**

**Deviantart: Bramblemist**

**Until next time!**

**xoxo**

**~Sundrop**


	10. Chapter 10: Fogstar's sons

**OMG OMG OMG! AHHHH! 41 ****REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE THE MOST AWESOMEAMAZINGBESTGREATFABLOULOUS PEOPLE EVER! So... I have calmed down, lol.**

**Also, link to my Devianart page: **

**Jaysong: That's AWESOME! It's not bad at all! Annnnnnnnnnnnnnd! You rock!**

**Dawn: Seriously, I LOVE your replies! **

**Willowdream of ForestClan: Eh, It wasn't my best. I was so tired because my cat (Geez Cinderheart, get off htkjhwegrhjwg the keyboard!) was mewing the WHOLE TIME!**

**Robinwing: Lolz, loved the story! Patchfur and Duskpool where her friends, am I right? And sure, I can probably fit in Gingerclaw.**

**Luckystar9854: uh JJ, I asked for a mini story...**

**Also, yeah, I named my cat after my favorite warrior characters: The smallest gray she-cat is Cinderheart, The silver tabby tom is Jayfeather, A big golden tom is Lionblaze, and the ginger tabby with a white paw is Squirrelflight. Yeah, weird huh? They look exactly a like! Also, shoot out to West, Kyara (My sis) and Luckystar9854 for the help with some of the names in this chapter! I forgot to ask you guys... You can still do it though!**

**This is what happened with Sunpaw at her first Gathering: **_Sunpaw raced her siblings to the border of ShdowClan. She stood panting while Dustpaw bragged about his victory. _

_"Shut up, you only won by a whisker." Sunpaw hissed. Goldenpaw gave her a nudge and jutted his head to the opposite end of the forest. _

_She starred wide-eyed as her crush, Hailpaw, padded up to her. "Breath taking, isn't it?" He said. "Beautiful like the cat next to me."_

_"You think I'm beautiful?" Sunpaw asked. _

_"Does WindClan catch rabbits?" _

_Dustpaw padded up to them. "Oh, get a room!" Dustpaw said. "Now let's go! It's our first Gathering!"_

_Sunpaw's sister, Hopepaw, took place beside Hailpaw and her litter-mates and they took a few steps forward. Sunpaw gasped at the sight of so many cats. A tall willow tree stood tall and proud in the centre, below it where small trees grew oddly, intertwined with each other looked like a cobweb or twigs. Cats where mauling over them, and three cats on individual branches. The leaders where chatting nonchalantly, while their Clans shared tongues. _

_"Krestalstar, Birchstar, and Pebblestar." Hailpaw whispered. _

_Sunpaw stood. Amazed and astonished at the sight before her._

**AND ONTO THE STORY! (BTW this is a shorter chapter because there's a mini story at the end.)**

Cloudpaw looked at the she-cat. "Your Splahheart?"

"Mother?" Honeypaw gawked at the she-cat. "Splashheart, your our mother?"

"I… No, Cinnamon is your mother." Splashheart said. Cloudpaw thought she caught a brief look of guilt on the ShadowClan cat's face. Or was that sadness?

Cloudpaw felt relieved. Splahheart was nice, but she didn't know what she would do if her mother was a ShadowClan cat.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I didn't..." Honeypaw mewed, shuffling her paws.

"Forget it." Splahheart said. She waved her tail at a silver tom from ShadowClan, calling him over. "This is Moongleam, my old apprentice." Splahheart told them. "Moongleam, why don't you show these two our ShadowClan apprentices."

Moongleam nodded, and drew something in the dirt and Splahhheart nodded. "Moongleam says he should get his sister to help, because he's mute." Splasheart intercepted. After the had spoken, a gray she-cat padded up to them.

"I heard what you said." said the she-cat. She was almost black, like coal. "I'm Coalbreeze, Moongleam's sister."

Cloudpaw looked at the two cats. They where opposites! Coalbreeze was coal black, with blue eyes, and Moongleam was moon silver with green eyes. Coalbreeze talked, but Moongleam couldn't. Coalbreeze had a fluffy tail, that was silver like her brother, and Moongleam had a sleek dark gray tail, like his sister.

"Let's go, then!" Honeypaw mewed. Coalbreeze led the way with Moongleam on her tail. They approached four cats, two where tussling, one was rooting for the one called Chasingpaw, and one was licking her paws.

"Listen up! This is..." Coalbreeze drifted off, realizing she didn't know the RiverClan apprentices names'.

"I'm Cloudpaw, and this is my sister, Honeypaw." Cloudpaw offered.

"You heard them. Now be nice, or you'll clean the elders for ticks for a moon." Coalbreeze mewed. "Understood?"

"Understood." confirmed the apprentices as a choir.

Coalbreeze and Moongleam left, and the sandy yellow she-cat that was previously washing her paws, stepped up to them. "I'm Sandypaw." she introduced. "Nice to meet you."

A pine brown tabby tom pinned the smaller tom to the ground, and jumped in front of Cloudpaw, touching his nose to hers. "I'm Chasingpaw." he said, with a breath-taking grin. "Nice to meet you, Cloudpaw."

Cloudpaw felt herself get hot, and shank away from the tom, saying something really intelligent like; "Umm, yah.."

The tom who Chasingpaw had pinned got up, along with the black tom who was rooting. The black tom reached Honeypaw and did an awkward kneel. "I'm Stormpaw." he said. Son of the great leader, Fogstar!"

The other tom, who was a gray and sandy ginger tabby, shook the dirt off his pelt. "I'm Ripplepaw. Chasingpaw and Stormpaw are my brothers." he said. He was... odd, like Honeypaw. His head was gray, but it gradually faded to sandy ginger with gray splotches.

Sandypaw rolled her eyes. "Here comes my mother, and your mother..." She yawned.

Cloudpaw turned around, Honeypaw at her side. But she was surprised to feel Chasingpaw press up against her, an scowl. A Pure white she-cat and a gray and white she-cat approached. The white and gray one scowled at Chasingpaw, Ripplepaw, and Stormpaw."Your father is going to start the Gathering, Nutstar and the rest of those ThunderClan squirrel-chaser's just arrived."

"Gentlebreeze, they're your kits. Have more respect." said the white she-cat. "But you, Sandypaw. You should be with the more settle and respectful warriors."

"Whiterose, please let her stay. It's not fun without Sandypaw." Stormpaw mewed. Cloudpaw had a feeling that he might have a crush on Sandypaw.

"I most-"

"I, Fogstar of ShadowClan, give the call to start this Gathering!"

**YAY! MORE CLIFFIES!**

**So as I was saying, the mini parody/story: (MOSTLY PARODY!) Cloudpaw starred at the twoleg object in her paws. Honeypaw, Blazepaw, and Dawnpaw where there too. **

**"What is it?" asked Honeypaw.**

**"It says: French, a book about cats..." Cloudpaw answered. Dawnpaw flicked through a few pages and stopped, looking at Blazepaw confusedly. He looked over the page.**

**"Something something someth-, What is THIS?" he said, holding the book up and pointing with his tail. "It says Miaou. What in StarClan is miaou?!" Blazepaw exclaimed. "It's meowed, not mi-a-ou! Those stupid, fish-brained two-legs!" **

***And of mini parody.* **

**I got that idea when JJ was reading a French book in class and it said miaou, not meow. It made me laugh anyways.**

**Can you guys help me with Warrior names? I need a few for the Clans! Thanks, I know you guys will help!**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: What would your reaction to Chasingpaw be? And what do you think of Ripplepaw?**

**Until next time!**

**xoxo**

**~Sundrop**


	11. Note

**hey guys. I just wanted to say sorry for the lack of chapters, pub have NO IDEA how busy I am on the weekend! Plus yesterday I just found out my uncle, who has lived with me since I was born, has stomach cancer. Really bad stomach cancer that can't be cured. :( so I wanted to let you guys know I read your reviews, and other then my personal matters, I am currently the happiest person in the world! =D**

**Robinwing: good story! Except you should really hit enter when someone speaks.**

**Dawn: Thanks! I based Chasingpaw off of a line in Waterfalls. "Don't go CHASING waterfalls" and nice, love your replies! And names for the cats at the gathering.**

**Sedgefoot: thanks! I'll try and use those!**

**so, I'll try and update tomorrow IF you guys help me with warrior names at the gathering! XP**

**I'll see you then!**

**xoxo**

**~Sundrop **


	12. Chapter 12: Sweetcherry

**OKAY! An ACTUAL chapter! YAY!**

**I love the names guys! Thanks! I feel like an apprentice should be named Hurricanepaw... I love the word Hurricane! OwO. I also love the song Hurricane, NOT by Bridget Mendler! Hurricane by 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Robinwing: We'll get through it, thanks for your support! And here: She never had anything interesting and sure she was a good hunter and fighter but... Shimmerstream seemed, different. Unusual even. Though, Robinpaw didn't know why the she-cat stuck out like that.**

**Dawn: Thanks, I love the name Runningspirit!**

**Annnd, finally I might add, chapter 11! Err... 9 in a way...**

Whiterose herded Sandypaw away, but not without a scowl at Stormpaw. Cloudpaw wasn't sure what he had done, but then felt Chasingpaw relax at her side. He sighed and looked her in the eyes.

"Sorry you had to see that." he apologized. "Gentlebreeze isn't even my real mother. My mother died a moon before I was made an apprentice."

Cloudpaw felt her heart break for the tom. Stormpaw was hunched over, his ears where flattened while Honeypaw comforted him, Ripplepaw close by her side.

Chasingpaw looked away. "Sweetcherry will forever be in our hearts. And I will be the best warrior in the Clan, in honor to her name."

Cloudpaw purred. Chasingpaw was sweeter then he gave off. "Hey, I'm sure you'll do amazing."

Chasingpaw gave her a smile. Fogstar had started talking, so Chasingpaw suggested she take Honeypaw to meet the ThunderClan apprentices, and maybe a few warriors.

But just when she was leaving with Honeypaw, Chasingpaw whispered something that shocked her.

"Tomorrow. Meeting place. Nightfall. Come alone." and with those words he had vanished.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She caught up with Honeypaw, who was chatting with a slender brown tom with orange eyes and a tom with grey fuzzy fur with blue eyes.

"Who's this?" Cloudpaw asked.

"Oh, these are some WindClan warriors. the brown tom is Runningspirit and the fuzzy grey tom is Nettlefur." Honeypaw introduced.

"Hey." Nettlefur said. He seemed quite layed back, smiling and talking about how great WindClan was. Runningspirit was more up-tight, but he was cool. The two warriors introduced the sisters to the two WindClan apprentices; Hurricanepaw, and Bubblepaw.

They where surprisingly quiet, but Blubblepaw seemed more willing to make friends. Soon after the Gathering was over, Cloudpaw had met many cats; Silverashes, a gentle ThunderClan tom, Graysun, a timid but confident WindClan she-cat, Littlesnow and Tinyrain, the inverse twins of ShadowClan, Speckledleg, Willowear, Smokefoot, Ashebreeze Gingerclaw, and Mumblesong being a few others.

By the time she got back to camp, she was so exhausted the minute she hit her nest, she was out.

Little did she know about what would happen when she dreamt.

**It's finally done! Sorry its shorter, I forgot to do my homework and West is staying over. Oh, I swear on the River Styx I will die if I talk about him in my sleep! QUESTION OF THE DAY: How would your OC comfort Stormpaw and Chasingpaw about their mother and step-mother?**

**Until next time!**

**xoxo**

**~Sundrop**


	13. Chapter 13: Nightmares at Night time

**Hey everyone! I am BACK! Sorry about my one week brake, I had to go to a funeral and that kind of stuff... Yeah, my uncle died on Thursday. **

**Dawn: LOL, awesome replies!**

**Robinwing: Good stries! Keep writing!**

**Sadgefoot: DUN DUN DUNNNNN**

**But, enough with that! Here is the story!**

_Cloudpaw stirred. She was in a meadow, lush grass sparkling, tree's growing as tall as they possibly could. A mouse scurried into her paws, and she killed it. She was tentative about eating it though, because it wasn't a fish. Thankfully, she was saved from the worry when a cat spoke behind her._

_"If you don't like it, you can toss it over, little warrior." _

_She turned at the voice. A sparkling white tom stood there, smiling slightly. "Name's Icefeather."_

_Cloudpaw looked at the tom, his sparkling paws, and his slightly transparent eyes. _

_"You're... You're dead." Cloudpaw said, she didn't have another way to put it._

_Icefeather chuckled. "Yes, and you're Cloudpaw." _

_"How do you-"_

_"StarClan knows everything, little warrior." _

_Cloudpaw starred open-mouthed at the tom. "Am I dead?" _

_"No-"_

_"But you said I was in StarClan!''_

_"You're _dreaming."

_"Oh."_

_Icefeather laughed. He paced around her, then called out. "Littlewillow! I know you're hiding! You too, Softsong." _

_Cloudpaw heard a sigh and some bushes rustling, reviling a gray-and-white she-cat. Shortly after, a smaller she-cat with a blue pelt with black splotches. When she looked at Cloudpaw, Cloudpaw shivered. Her eye was chalk white, a scar running over it._

_"I... I know you! You're Spraystar's mother! You died in the battle between WindClan and ThunderClan!" _

"Cloudpaw! Cloudpaw!"

Cloudpaw sneezed.

"Nightpaw, is she sick?"

"Why would I care."

"That's right, why would you, you selfish toad?"

Cloudpaw blinked open her eyes. Blazepaw was standing over her, his eyes full of concern. Dawnpaw was behind him, snarling at a black tom with gray streaks, looking surprisingly like Luridwind. That must be his son, Nightpaw. Honeypaw was with a ginger and brown mixed tom, whispering and laughing occasionally. Daypaw, Luridwind's other son. Mintpaw was on the other side of the den, snoring softly beside Airpaw. Cloudpaw hadn't noticed it before, but Airpaw had a white swirl in the middle of her forehead.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Dawnpaw said, rushing towards her, shoving Blazepaw out of the way. "You okay? You where twitching in your sleep."

Dawnpaw's concern made her smile.

"Yeah I'm okay." she reassured. "Just a bad dream."

**SORRY THAT WAS SO SHORT, I don't have too much time in October, so if I don't upload too much, please don't hate me! XC**

**xoxo**

**~Sundrop**


	14. EDITUPDATE

**hey guys! today I'm going to Kearney and I forgot to tell you that! It's 7:06 AM when I'm leaving so...**

I'll be gone until the 21 and I might post a chapter that day!

Also, my birthday is coming up! It's on the **25th**!

see you then!

xoxo

~Sundrop


	15. Chapter 15: Kits!

**HEY GUYS! I AM ****BACK****! Sooooooo... I could go into a really long detail about how Kearney was like and stuff, but all I'm going to say is... YOU HAVE TO GO THERE! Also, please join my Clan ForeverClan? Link is on my profile! c:**

**CottonClaw123: I'm not sure if cats know what cotton is... but sure! I'll add her in soon, when... uh, nevermind! I would give spoilers if I say when I add her.**

**Robinwing: Thank you! =D Also, OMG, my life... is so sad but happy... Logen is a loner XD /you can lie about your age to get an account\**

**Sedgefoot: Lol, and thanks! C:**

**HalloweenSpell: You type up your story in 'Documents' and then save it, click on 'New Story' and agree to the guidelines, then you title it and stuff, and BABAM! (love your name BTW)**

**luckystar9854: lol, s'okay**

**ONTO THE STORAY!**

Cloudpaw was about to continue when a scream pierced the air. She recognized it as Maplebelly, the ginger-and-cream she-cat who was expecting Patchfur's kits.

Rushing out of the den, she saw Icestream and Cherrypaw speeding towards the nursery, Burtail, the brown and russet elder, was slowly stepping towards her, supported by Mistsong. Cloudpaw remembered Burtail was Maplebelly's father! Emberberry, Duststorm and Whisperwind where talking nervously until Emberberry left and padded towards them.

"What's happening-" Dawnpaw started but was cut off by another screech from the nursery.

Cloudpaw felt the urge to go and help Maplebelly in any way possible, but it was like her paws where glued to the ground. She heard Nightpaw being scolded by some-cat that sounded like Mintpaw somewhere behind her, and Daypaw was sticking close to Honeypaw a little off to her right. Airpaw had just disappeared, and Blazepaw and Dawnpaw where at her side.

When Emberberry finally reached them, her paws where trebling.

"Maplebelly is my sister, you see." she explained. "Her kit's are late, Patchfur is drowning himself in worry though."

Cloudpaw realized she hadn't noticed the white-and-black tom until Emberberry mentioned him. She spotted him at the entrance talking nervously with Redclaw and her father, Thunderstrike. Cinnamon was probably out hunting with West, and Spraystar was chatting quickly with Snowfall.

A few minutes later, the screaming stopped, and she was told it was okay to go inside. Maplebelly was being groomed by Patchfur, four small wriggling bodies at her belly. There where two toms, and two she-cats.

One tom was rather large with brown fur that stuck out everywhere but had a white head, another was a pale brown tom with dark brown speckles and a distinctive white chest. The two she-cat where most likely opposites, one was a cream she-cat, the other was white with black dapples.

"Woah... I was that small?" Cloudpaw exclaimed, scared she would squish one under her paws if she wasn't careful.

Maplebelly laughed despite her exhaustion. Patchfur smiled. "Let's name them." he said all of a sudden.

"Okay..." Maplebelly said, though she yawned. "That brown one, with the white head."

"Eaglekit."

Cloudpaw jumped. She turned at Emberberry's voice. For a second she looked embarrassed. "E-Eaglekit. He looks like a eagle..."

Maplebelly nodded. "You name the next one." She told Patchfur.

He looked at the white she-cat with the black dapples. "She looks like me..." He murmured. "But also like an Owl. Owlkit."

Maplebelly smiled again. "I love it. Since we're doing birds, I think I'll name the crème one Sparrowkit..." she yawned again. "And the pale brown tom-"

"Falconkit." Cloudpaw said. She felt embarrassed the moment after she had said it. "S-sorry..." She felt a small connection with the kit.

"It's okay. I think it suits him." Maplebelly soothed. "Falconkit. I like it."

Cloudpaw breathed a sigh of relief. "Eaglekit, Owlkit, Sparrowkit, Falconkit... Welcome to RiverClan."

"Yeah..." Patchfur mewed. "Welcome to RiverClan, my dear kits."

**Heyy! Sorry this is shorter, having family problems... and boy problems. Meaning... WEST AND I ARE GOING OUT! =D but anywho! Ill see yous! Oh and... OMG 83 REVIEWS! SQUEE! QUESTION OF THE DAY: What would you name Maplebelly's kits? And what would you name _your _kits?**

**Until next time!**

**xoxo**

**~Sundrop**


	16. Chapter 16: Warriors and Kits

**I had sudden motivation to right ! Okay, I'm going to give you a slight heads up, it's been a quarter moon now, and Blazepaw and Skypaw along with Mintpaw have earned their warrior names. Cherrypaw has also earned her medicine cat name. But we're going to start with their ceremonies =D**

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Blazepaw, you shall be known as Blazestreak, Skypaw, you shall be known as Skywing, and Mintpaw, you shall be known as Mintcloud. RiverClan honors your excitement and determination, and welcomes you all as a full warrior of RiverClan." Spraystar finished.

Cloudpaw felt sad, her friends where already moving past her. Rosepaw pressed against her, and whispered chant, as the Clan started calling the names of the new warriors. Cloudpaw raised her head, Rosepaw following suit. "Blazestreak! Skywing! Mintcloud!" she screeched, feeling her heart swell, then sink into her stomach.

Blazestreak's eyes gleamed. Cherrystem watched from the medicine cat den, chanting her sisters' name. Icestream appeared behind her, and Cloudpaw noticed for the first time how frail and old the she-cat was getting.

Rosepaw smiled. Cloudpaw looked at her, and couldn't help but smile as well. She would be a warrior soon, and then she would be alongside her friends, maybe even become deputy. Snowfall stood, and she disbanded the cats. Slowly they left, wandering, looking for something productive to do.

Cloudpaw turned towards the nursery, about to do her daily check-up on Maplebelly's kits, but she didn't have to. The four kits came scrambling out of the den, fumbling towards her. A purr rumbled in Cloudpaw's throat as she saw Falconkit in the lead. She became quite attached to the kit. Owlkit was walking with her tail in the air, trying to look noble probably, until Eaglekit bowled her over. Owlkit stood up and shook the dust out of her fur, hissing at her brother who just giggled. Sparrowkit raced past Owlkit, in a dash to get in the lead, but Falconkit had already reached Cloudpaw.

"Auntie, auntie!" he squealed. That's what Falconkit had started to call her, ever since she had started showing up in the den every day. "Can you show me a battle move?" he inquired, brown eyes glistening.

"Let me see your hunting crouch first." Cloudpaw instructed, curling her tail around her paws.

Falconkit immediately crouched, pale brown fur rippling, showing his muscles. Cloudpaw adjusted his stance ever so slightly, but all was well otherwise. A purr escaped her as she saw his white patch of fur on his chest, so much like hers.

Rosepaw, who had disappeared momentarily, came bounding up with the other three kits, Sparrowkit and Owlkit where riding on her back, whilst Eaglekit batted at her tail.

"Do you want-" she begun, but never got to finish.

"WindClan, attack!"

**Oh yeah, Sundrop is BACK! I don't have an update schedule anymore, school has finally caught up with me =C I've also been asked to sing and play guitar for rememberance day, along with my sister, so I'm missing class. **

**Then I started- okay, enough about my pathetic life, Question of The Day: What's your favorite battle tactic?**

**Until next time!**

**xoxo**

**~Sundrop**


End file.
